danny geys jealous
by dllover
Summary: danny gets jealous, lindsay is amused


Disclaimer: I don't not own CSI or any of the characters.

(Lindsay and Danny were working a case of a dancer who died during her set at a club.

Hammerback had found drugs in her system designed to higher blood pressure. Danny and Lindsay

head to the club to talk to the manager).

"Hey NYPD someone wanna shut that music off?" Danny shouted. Two guys standing near the bar

turned round at the noise and someone shut the music off. One of the guys, a tall muscular guy with

wavy brown hair came over.

"Hey I'm David Mokton, I own this club. Can I help?" he queried letting his gaze rest on Lindsay a

little longer then necessary. Lindsay smiled back and replied, "Yes we're here about the girl that

died here the other night, Sarah? We were wondering if she had a locker or something that we could

check."

David drew in his breath. "Gee I don't know, shouldn't I give everything to her family or

something?" He looked at Lindsay again. "I sure wouldn't wanna get in any trouble" he smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure they'd rather catch their daughters killer then

have a couple of cans of her hairspray" he snapped. Lindsay stepped forward glaring at Danny,

before smiling at David sweetly, "We could get a warrant, but that would take time and we'd have to

inconvenience a judge and.." she sighed, "It would be so much easier if you let us take a look. We'll

only be a minute."

David pretended to ponder it before smiling, "Sure. Come on, it's this way." Lindsay walked off

before turning back to Danny, catching him making faces at David. "Oh real mature!". She hissed,

before walking off. Danny blushed then trailed after them.

Danny was getting more and more frustrated. Not because that jerk Mokton was obviously flirting

with Lindsay, asking her asinine questions about CSI work or joking with her about the pro's and

con's of city versus country life. He was frustrated because he suddenly realised that he cared.

Every time that lecherous creep touched Lindsay's arm or checked her out whenever she turned

round, and worse whenever she laughed back at his lame jokes, Danny felt his stomach tighten, and

the anger bubbling up inside.

After a few minutes Mokton left to deal with an order and Lindsay returned to Danny. "whatcha'

find?" "nothing much" he replied moodily. "You? Or were you to busy flirting with a potential

suspect?" A few hairs caught in her locker, but that could mean nothing." "well that turned out to be

a spectacular waste of time" Danny said standing up abruptly. "I'm going back to the lab. You want

a lift or will your new boyfriend drive you?!"

Lindsay laughed, which annoyed Danny even more. "nah, he's still working. Guess I'll have to settle

for you!". The intensity of the glare Danny shot over his shoulder actually made her flinch. She

knew she was pushing it, but to see him get jealous over some creepy, overly-confident, over-

glorified barman was actually kinda fun.

(Back at the lab.)

Lindsay was testing the hairs she found in the victims locker for DNA. Danny was stomping about

the room like a five year old. He had been in this mood since he left the club, and Lindsay was

pretty sure she knew why. "Danny?" she said gently. "Hmm?" he grunted in response. Lindsay

walked round to where he was standing and paused behind him. Danny paused then shifted

uncomfortably. "what is it?" he asked. Lindsay leant forward and whispered in his ear her hot breath

tickling neck. "Y'know, you don't have to jealous of the Mokton. He's not really my type." Lindsay

smiled and chuckled softly. Danny desperately tried to focus on the task in hand, but sensing her

behind him was making his brain feel foggy. "what...what is your type?" he asked feeling less and

less in control by the second, a feeling he was not used to and quite honestly didn't want to get used

to. "hmm" Lindsay mused, "Funny, clever, kind, about 5'10'', 5'11'' really intense green/blue eyes,

Italian, jealous tendencies..." Danny cleared his throat feeling blood rush to his face. God, he never

blushed, what was about this country girl from Montana that got him so flustered. Of course he

already knew the answer to that. He turned around and Lindsay looked at him, smiling. She moved

a bit closer. "Of course, that's just a general idea". Danny looked down at Lindsay unable to put

together a coherent sentence when Flack burst in. "Hey Montana, Messer stop goofing off. You got

anything for me?" Danny stood there whilst Lindsay filled Flack in on the case. As Flack left he

turned round and looked at Danny. "Hey Messer, shut your trap, you'll catch flies leaving it open

like that" He turned and smiled at Lindsay. "Though I get the feeling its not flies you're trying to

catch? Oh yeah, Lindsay, Mac wants to see you in his office", he laughed and left the room. Lindsay

gathered up her stuff to go, then paused and walked back to Danny, getting very close again. "Trust

me, there's only one cowboy I'm interested in. Though I have to admit, seeing you get jealous was

very entertaining!" she laughed as she walked down the hallway leaving Danny standing in the lab,

shaking his head, desperately trying to understand what had just happened and how one woman

could do so much to him without him even realising it.


End file.
